Her Name
by Naleeh
Summary: Tras la repentina desaparición de su capitán, la teniente Kusajishi emprenderá un viaje a través de la memoria y las calles de su niñez, acompañada por quién menos habría imaginado. Todo por traerlo de vuelta. [R&R] Cap 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Autora: **Naleeh_

_**Título:** Her Name_

_**Género: **Acción/Aventuras/Angst_

_**Summary:** Tras la repentina desaparición de su capitán, la teniente Kusajishi emprenderá un viaje a través de la memoria y las calles de su niñez, acompañada por quién menos habría imaginado. Todo por traerlo de vuelta._

_**N.A:** Esta es una historia situada en un futuro algo lejano. Los protagonistas principales han crecido y aparentan un físico adolescente._

_No contiene spoilers.

* * *

_

**HER NAME**

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando en la reunión matinal había dicho que estaba nerviosa, nadie le hizo caso.

Lo repitió al menos unas once veces, pero lo único que consiguió fue una de las típicas miradas que solía dirigirle su vicepresidenta. Esas que dejaban clavado en el posadero del asiento a cualquiera.

No a ella.

Para los demás, el hecho de que manifestara su nerviosismo a través de las palabras no significaba nada. Lo habían asociado a aquello que llamaban hiperactividad. Sin embargo, ella sabía que no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

Ese impaciente temblor de su estómago, la sensación de vacío, la ansiedad que la envolvía oprimiéndole el pecho sin dejarla respirar… Era algo nuevo, extraño y molesto. Quería deshacerse de esa horrible tensión que había definido como "nervios".

Pero a medida que el sol avanzaba en el cielo, se iba convenciendo de que no podía tratarse de eso. Puesto que a cada minuto, la desquiciante angustia se agudizaba.

No pudiendo calmarse; notándose cada vez más a merced de su propia estupidez, decidió terminar con ella.

Avanzó a paso ligero hacia el cuartel de su división. Tan rápido, que ni siquiera las perladas baldosas llegaban a sentir el peso de sus sandalias sobre ellas, y pasaba a ser una ráfaga de aire: el desequilibrio de la suave brisa primaveral.

No obstante, por más que se empeñaran sus subordinados en compararla con el viento, ella sabía que no era cierto. Ella era más poderosa que él. Kusajishi Yachiru había nacido bajo la influencia del mar. Y el agua, si se retiene contra su voluntad, es capaz de emerger enfurecida devastándolo todo a su paso.

No viendo calmada aquella incesante agonía ni tras la larga carrera, la adrenalina que bombeaba el organismo de la chica en aquellos instantes, iba a ser comparable con la fiereza del tsunami que arrasaría en breve con la décimo primera división.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, le propinó a las pesadas puertas de madera una patada y se descorrieron al instante.

Algunos de los miembros que se encontraban en ese momento ociosos, largos en el entarimado del pasillo, se apresuraron en pegar sus frentes al suelo a modo de reverencia.

Los miró de reojo sintiendo hacia ellos una inusual lástima, y pasó de largo pisoteando sus larguiruchos cuerpos.

Con el paso de las décadas, la pequeña teniente se había convertido en una joven esbelta de envidiables proporciones. Su pelo se había aclarado y ya no era tan rosáceo como antaño. Ahora le cubría hombros y mitad de espalda dibujando graciosos giros que se volvían hacia arriba en pequeños remolinos.

Había pasado a ser la envidia de muchas novatas y el deseo del sexo opuesto en todos los escuadrones de la corte. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba en absoluto la relación entre ella y cualquier otro miembro del Gotei 13. Cabría añadir que incluso sus subordinados habían llegado a temerla y respetarla aún más que antes. Y eso le gustaba.

Ya no podía colgarse de la espalda de su mejor amigo y capitán. Tampoco podía saltar por encima de los cabezones de sus oficiales; hasta las ruedas de la vaina de su zampakutou, habían pasado a convertirse en uno de los regalos de cumpleaños de Ikkaku, que curiosamente usaba como posa vasos.

A pesar de todo esto, Yachiru seguía siendo la alocada y divertida teniente de siempre, que no vacilaba a la hora de poner motes y expresar sus ideas de forma poco ética. También seguía siendo el ojito derecho del capitán, el cual continuaba brindándole el mismo afecto y cuidaba de ella tanto o más, que ella cuidaba de él.

Se necesitaban. Desde el primer día en que se conocieron habían sido inseparables. Habían avanzado juntos. Se habían abierto paso entre la tempestad. Siempre uno al lado del otro.

Nada en el mundo iba a cambiar eso. Ni una guerra, ni el fin del mundo… Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, su alma siempre viajaría con la suya.

Es por eso, que al descorrer la puerta que daba al despacho de Zaraki Kenpachi, la joven teniente comprendió el motivo de aquel vacío.

No se creyó morir. Tampoco notó su espíritu desprenderse de su cuerpo, puesto que ya estaba lejos. Lejos de allí…

Él se había ido.

Tras unos minutos contemplando la nada, con la mente en blanco, reaccionó.

Su capitán se había ido. La había abandonado. La había dejado sola.

Estaba sola.

Comenzó a caminar en círculo por el interior de la habitación, con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas.

_¿Por qué¿Por qué había hecho algo así?_

_¿A dónde había ido…_

… _sin ella?_

Su corazón le aporreó con fuerza el pecho, dándole la respuesta.

_Allí…_

Por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo. El pánico se apoderó de ella.

Era una sensación tan insólita e irracional como aquel vacío que seguía presente. No tenía nada que temer puesto que él era fuerte. Ella era fuerte…

Pero no estaban juntos.

Incapaz de permanecer ni un minuto más atrapada entre esas cuatro paredes, destrozó la puerta con rabia, ante la atónita mirada de algunos shinigamis que pasaban por allí, y corrió en busca de las únicas personas que podían ayudarla.

Sabía que por más que tratara de explicarle a cualquiera la desaparición del capitán, no conseguiría que lo entendieran. La tacharían de lunática, ya que era normal que un hombre de alto cargo como él, saliera enviado en misión y desapareciera sin avisar, dejando abandonado el cuartel. Y aunque alguno de ellos, consiguiera comprenderlo y la creyeran, jamás la acompañarían a buscarlo.

Ya no quedaban shinigamis en el mundo con ganas de morir. Los días de paz los habían ablandado. La mayoría de los aparentemente fuertes, integrantes de la división once, no eran más que unos cobardes incapaces de dar su vida por nadie.

Aquello de morir por el orgullo de la división, bajo el mando de Kenpachi, era algo que ya había quedado muy atrás en el tiempo.

Pero para aquellos shinigamis que habían vivido la guerra, y los horrores del mundo a lo largo de décadas y décadas, éste sentimiento permanecía. Aquellos que habían sobrevivido… Ellos sí conocían el significado de esas palabras.

Justamente en ese instante, uno de ellos descansaba a la sombra de una enorme encina.

Nadie que no lo conociera en profundidad, habría dicho que en su interior cabía lugar para esas palabras.

Era la excepción que confirmaba la regla.

Las estilizadas manos que sostenían con suma elegancia la pluma estilográfica, que se movía bailando silenciosamente sobre el papel del diario, nunca a ojos de nadie habrían teñido las calles con sangre enemiga. Tampoco en su rostro de agradables facciones, había ni una sola cicatriz o arruga que dejara entrever los estragos de las guerras y los años.

Pero así era.

Y ella sabía que era una de las pocas personas que podía ayudarle.

"¡Ey, pavito-chan!"

El hipnótico baile de la pluma sobre las hojas, se vio interrumpido de forma tan busca, que el papel se rasgó y quedó emborronado con una gigantesca gota negra.

Ayasegawa Yumichika apretó los dientes indignado, y sacudió el diario para que la tinta no echara a perder el resto de su obra.

"¡No me llames así!" –la reprimió irritado, por el mote que le acababa de endosar su teniente. – "¡Puede oírte alguien!"

Así que dijo esto, se arrepintió profundamente. Sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Aquella endiablada chica se pondría a canturrear su estúpido apodo a voz en grito y a los cuatro vientos, a pura mala idea, para que su reputación se hundiera en las profundidades.

Era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Yachiru y jamás perdía estas oportunidades. Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente. La tortuosa repetición de aquella palabra nunca llegó a sus oídos.

La joven se quedó muda y clavó en él sus inmensos ojos castaños.

Yumichika se quedó helado.

_¿Estaría soñando¿Su teniente le había obedecido? _

_No… eso era imposible. Por mucho que Yachiru hubiera crecido, su cerebro seguía padeciendo el síndrome de Peter Pan._

Además, la chica no reía. Tan sólo esbozaba una media sonrisa involuntaria. Es decir, estaba seria.

"¿Ocurre algo malo?" –se aventuró a decir finalmente.

La joven siguió sosteniéndole la mirada con intensidad.

Finalmente habló:

"Kenchan se ha ido."

El oficial no contestó. Tan sólo se quedó unos instantes pensativo, tratando de desentrañar el verdadero motivo por el cual la teniente Kusajishi estaba tan rara. No comprendió lo que realmente significaba lo dicho, así que ignoró por completo la revelación de la joven.

Lo único que logró sacar en claro, es que tal vez por todos aquellos asuntos de la luna y el cosmos, la chica estuviera en uno de esos días…

Yumichika arqueó una ceja molesto.

_¿Tenía él pinta de saber sobre el tema? _

_Seguro que algún desgraciado se la había enviado para reírse un rato de él. Cuando descubriera quién había sido, se lo haría pagar infinitamente caro. Si la cabeza de aquel tipejo, terminaba adornando las paredes del cuartel de la división doce, era porque se lo había ganado a pulso._

"No creo que yo sea la persona más indicada para darte consejos¿Sabes? Deberías hablar con Rangiku. Ella es mujer y le van más ese tipo de cosas…"

No pudo seguir hablando. La teniente le propinó una buena patada en el estómago.

"¡Idiota¿Es qué no me has escuchado¡Kenchan se ha ido!" –repitió histérica.

Yumichika se incorporó, aún dolorido por el golpe y contempló a la chica con los ojos increíblemente abiertos.

"¿Se ha ido?" –repitió sin entender. – "¿A dónde?"

Ahora la media sonrisa de la chica se esfumó por completo.

"_Allí_…"

El oficial notó un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. El tono con el que había pronunciado la palabra, era más que suficiente para saber a qué lugar se había dirigido.

_Definitivamente, su capitán se había vuelto loco._

"¿Lo sabe alguien más?" –preguntó, comenzando a alterarse.

La chica negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

"¿Para qué cojones habrá vuelto ahí? No lo entiendo… ¿Estás segura, no?"

Como respuesta lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Está bien… Espero que no tarde en regresar, sea lo que sea que haya ido a hacer…"

"¡Nada de eso¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo!" –le espetó ella.

"¿Qué!" –exclamó el otro. – "Estarás de broma. Yo no pienso volver a ese lugar tan asqueroso. ¡Es un suicidio!"

"Pero…"

"El capitán sabe cuidarse solo. Sabe lo que se hace. Ya volverá." –argumentó, volviendo a coger su diario y acomodándose de nuevo en el tronco del árbol.

Yachiru lo contempló indignada.

"Es una orden." –le dijo autoritaria. – "No te diría de ir en su busca de no ser que presintiera que va a ocurrir algo malo. Ve a buscar a Ikkaku, partimos de inmediato."

"Espera… ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?" –insistió el otro, sin moverse del sitio. – "¿Volver ahí¿YO? Sólo soy un simple oficial…"

Esta vez la chica lo tomó por el cuello del kimono con brusquedad, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos.

"Ve a buscar a Ikkaku…" –le ordenó furiosa.

El aura de su descomunal reiatsu era perceptible desde varios kilómetros a la redonda. Hacía tiempo que no perdía el control de esas maneras. Eso la convertía en alguien terrible.

"Está bien…" –concluyó el hombre, viendo que tenía todas las de perder. – "Pero tu querido calvito está fuera del Seireitai y no volverá hasta esta noche o mañana. Así que tendremos que esperar."

La joven soltó a su oficial y en su rostro volvió a dibujarse una sonrisa.

"En cuanto cabecita de billar regrese, iremos a buscarle. Estate preparado." –concluyó, alejándose de allí y entrando una vez más en el cuartel.

Se encaminó de nuevo hacia el despacho de su capitán.

El haber hablado con Yumichika la había tranquilizado un poco, pero esa falsa tranquilidad se fue esfumando poco a poco, a medida que el recuerdo de Kenpachi la sorprendía detrás de cada puerta, cada pared y rincones del cuartel.

Yachiru no era lo que se podía definir como una persona paciente. Ella podía hacer que los demás aguardaran durante horas si no le apetecía cumplir con su deber de inmediato. Pero ella nunca había conseguido quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando. Era una pérdida de tiempo. De un valioso tiempo.

La situación en la que se veía envuelta en esos momentos era una muestra de esto.

_Debía esperar a que Ikkaku regresara… sólo entonces podría ir en busca de Kenchan._

_¿Por qué no podían ir de inmediato?_

Cada minuto que pasaba se hacía más angustioso. No podía dejar de sentirse impotente pensando que podría haber salido ya a su encuentro y no lo había hecho.

Podía haber ido sola, sí. Pero esa extraña sensación que le había dejado su capitán tras su marcha le decía que por su cuenta no conseguiría nada.

Tal y como había dicho Yumichika: Era un suicidio.

Al menos necesitaba el apoyo de otro shinigami con su mismo nivel. No era que no se sintiera preparada, a ella no podrían vencerla tan fácilmente. Era una de las personas más fuertes de todo el Seireitai. Era el hecho de volver _allí…_

El origen de todas sus pesadillas, el más puro infierno. Ningún shinigami podía hacerse la idea de lo que era aquel lugar si no lo había pisado. Ella sabía que incluso podía ser peor…

Comenzó a temblar.

Otra vez los nervios. Otra vez la ansiedad. Aquella odiosa sensación que había decido hacerse presente en tal momento de su vida. No podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba que él volviera. Necesitaba su compañía. Sólo entonces volvería a estar bien. Y ese tortuoso sentimiento moriría de una vez por todas.

Entonces, completamente incapaz de aguardar tanto tiempo, sus pasos cambiaron de rumbo y le llevaron a su habitación.

Comenzó a desvestirse temblorosa, presa de esa excitante emoción cercana a la locura. Desde luego, aquella iba a ser la locura más grande de toda su existencia. Pero no podía esperar.

Sus oficiales le darían alcance más adelante.

Abrió los cajones de la cómoda en busca del yukata más viejo y raído que tuviera. Cuando dio con él, le hizo unos cuantos rasguños y lo tiñó con su propia sangre cortándose con su espada. Después se vistió con él de mala manera y se ató la zampakutou a la cintura con los retajos sobrantes.

Se miró en el espejo para darse su propia aprobación.

Su pelo llamaba demasiado la atención. La marcada musculatura de sus brazos y piernas también lo hacía… y su rostro reflejaba que era una chica bien alimentada y cuidada.

Se recogió su larga melena en un nudo, y después la cubrió atándose unos trapos a la cabeza.

_Muchísimo mejor, así._

Acarició la empuñadura de su zampakutou y dirigiéndose una alegre sonrisa a su propio reflejo en el espejo, se despidió de si misma y salió por la puerta.

Encontraría a Kenchan sola o acompañada. No importaba las normas que incumpliera ni las personas a las que matara. Tan sólo importaba su capitán. Volvería a verle, lo traería de vuelta aunque tuviera que ir a buscarlo al fin del mundo. A _aquel_ lugar.

Si él había ido por su cuenta, ella podría seguir sus pasos. Era fuerte y estaba convencida de que a lo largo del camino se haría aún más.

Toda una gran oportunidad para divertirse. No necesitaba a nadie más.

Sonrió presa de la euforia, con el viento cortándole la cara a causa de la velocidad a la que avanzaba.

Pero ella no era el viento, era como el agua perseverante. Al lado de una roca siempre tendría las de vencer. No por que fuera más fuerte, si no porque era más escurridiza, impredecible y devastadora.

Aunque estuviera sola y avanzara a ciegas, nadie se interpondría en su camino. No podrían impedirle alcanzar su objetivo. Si lo hacían serían arrollados.

_Nada ni nadie es capaz de controlar el agua…

* * *

_

**Continuará…

* * *

**

_**N.A: **Mi nueva ocurrencia. En parte me alegro de estar escribiéndola porque es la primera vez que me voy a centrar un poco en el pasado de la división once y algunos de sus miembros. _

_Podéis ver que Yachiru es la indiscutible protagonista, y aunque tal vez le veáis la personalidad un poco cambiada, es porque la niña ha crecido. Necesito una personalidad de Yachiru adolescente, partiendo de la base de la que ha sido en el pasado._

_Será una historia corta de unos tres o cuatro capítulos… En el siguiente desvelaré la identidad de la misteriosa persona que la acompañará en busca de Kenchan… ¿Alguna idea de quién puede ser¿Alguna teoría sobre el lugar al qué ha ido el hombre y porqué está allí?_

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito esta introducción. Por qué sí, es sólo una introducción. A partir del siguiente la cosa se anima _

_Ya sabéis! Cualquier cosa dejadme comentarios!

* * *

_

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Se maldijo a si misma una vez más por haberse malacostumbrado a utilizar sandalias. Hacía tantísimo tiempo que no caminaba durante horas seguidas descalza, que la planta de sus pies se había convertido en un criadero de ampollas; al entrar en contacto con el pedregoso camino, se abrían produciéndole una horrible herida cada vez más infectada y supurante.

Ya no podía continuar con el alocado ritmo con el que había comenzado su viaje. Ahora se arrastraba vagamente por las callejas de aquel distrito, tratando de mantener el tipo, aún con aquel insistente dolor sacudiéndola a cada paso que daba.

Necesitaba sentarse y enjuagarse aquel barro mezclado con sangre. Pero en aquel lugar no había agua. Eso era un bien que se cotizaba a precio de oro. Y de hecho, tampoco era el mejor lugar para detenerse.

Había estado avanzando durante tanto tiempo seguido, sin descanso alguno, que en un sólo día había alcanzado la entrada del distrito 77, uno de los peores lugares de la sociedad de almas. En cualquier otra persona normal, esto habría resultado una hazaña imposible. Sin embargo, ella, además de ser la teniente de la undécima división, deseaba con todo su corazón y su alma llegar a encontrarlo. Y ahora que tan sólo estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de _Zaraki _no pensaba darse por vencida.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tampoco quería hacerlo...

Desde hacía unos minutos que los sentía tras suyo acechándola. Era un grupo de ocho. Todos ellos hombres. Todos armados. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, podía percibir incluso qué tipo de armas llevaban: puñales, katanas, shurikens, una cadena... Ninguno de ellos parecía rival para ella. Eran fuertes sí, pero su poder espiritual era tan escaso como el de una rata de alcantarilla.

De haber estado en un momento y situación diferente, se habría detenido esperando a que atacaran, pero ahora lo que menos necesitaba era perder el tiempo con semejantes desgraciados. Así que siguió avanzando en silencio, sabiendo que su figura no estaba pasando en absoluto inadvertida y que cada vez se sumarían más a aquella bandada de buitres. Todos ellos esperando a que diera un paso en falso para abalanzarse sobre ella.

No se veían muchas mujeres en aquel apartado del Rukongai. Mucho menos con la apariencia que ella ofrecía. Además estaba sola.

Una vez traspasabas las puertas del distrito 70 comenzabas a hacerte una idea de lo que era el infierno. Pocas personas eran las que se veían solitarias en las calles. La gente acostumbraba a formar parte de grandes bandas para protegerse de los demás. El hecho de ver a alguien independiente, sólo podía significar dos cosas: O bien era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder protegerse por su propia cuenta, o no volvería a ver un amanecer.

Ella lo sabía bien. Le había tocado vivir en un lugar parecido a ese durante varios años, y conocía a la perfección lo que era dormirse pensando que tal vez no volvería a abrir los ojos.

Había regresado al mundo que la vio nacer. Su origen.

El inconfundible aroma a hierro... A sangre mezclada con la tierra del camino y el polvo de cal en las paredes, inundaba las calles. Era tal la cantidad de recuerdos que le producía este olor...

Hogar de asesinos, traidores, ladrones y desafortunados valientes que trataban de sobrevivir en un universo cubierto por las sombras. Allí estaba ella.

Detuvo su paso. Se quedó completamente inmóvil.

Sus perseguidores particulares parecían haberse cansado de jugar al escondite y se habían decidido a dar la cara.

Escuchó un sonido metálico cortando el aire.

Ella fue mucho más rápida.

Elaboró una magnífica finta y desenfundó su zampakutou, antes que aquella cadena llegara a tocarla.

El brazo de aquel hombre se separó de su cuerpo y rodó unos metros por el polvoriento suelo de la calle. Aquel tipo comenzó a gritar y berrear de una forma lamentable. Pero nadie trataba de ponerle la mano encima y la conservaba intacta.

"_¡Hija de la gran puta!"_ –lo escuchó jurar.

Se dio media vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, así como al resto del grupo que la contemplaba indeciso, sin saber muy bien si atacarla o darse a la fuga.

Como respuesta a todo aquel desconcierto, Yachiru les sonrió puerilmente. Agudizando de esta manera su faceta más terrorífica. Les hizo temblar.

"Un momento…" –comenzó uno del grupo, acercándose a la chica e ignorando a su compañero herido. – "… te conozco¿verdad?"

La joven frunció el ceño, confundida. No atacó. Su voz le resultaba demasiado familiar. La había escuchado en algún lugar, hacía ya mucho tiempo…

"¡No puede ser!" –rió el otro, al verla de más cerca. – "¡Kusajishi Yachiru!"

El resto de los hombres dirigieron a aquel tipo miradas de extrañeza. Lo único que parecía sonarles era _Kusajishi_… pero no precisamente como un apellido.

"… Teniente de la undécima división de los escuadrones de la corte." –concluyó. – "Maldita sea, has crecido bastante¿eh?"

"¿Quién eres?" –preguntó la otra, sin tomarse demasiadas confianzas. La forma con la que aquel hombre la miraba no le parecía en absoluto divertida.

_No puede ser… ¿Es shinigami?_

_Ha dicho teniente… ¿Eso es un alto cargo no es cierto? –_ les escuchaba cuchichear.

"Kyuu Fong" –respondió el otro sin andarse con rodeos. – "Antiguo miembro de los ejecutores de la unidad móvil. Y ahora líder de mi propio grupo."

"¿Un miembro de la familia Fong en este distrito?" – inquirió la chica.

"¿Sorprendida?" – comentó el otro, acercándose cada vez más. – "No más que yo, eso te lo aseguro. Pero me alegro de volver a verla teniente… Sobre todo tan sola."- añadió.

Y dicho esto con la característica rapidez y maestría que poseen los ejecutores, la aprisionó por la cintura y la despojó de su zampakutou.

Ella no tardó en reaccionar propinándole un buen puntapié en la barbilla que lo hizo retroceder aturdido. No obstante y para su mala suerte, el grupo de hombres que lo acompañaba también se le echaron encima. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Aquello fue lo peor que le podría haber pasado. Alguien que cae no puede volver a levantarse. Así son las leyes de aquellos lugares. Un fatal error al que ya no estaba acostumbrada. Sobre todo, porque acababa de perder a su zampakutou.

Consiguió quitarse a unos cuantos de encima a base de patadas, manotazos e incluso mordiscos. Pero estaban llamando demasiado la atención con todo aquel revuelo; donde había una pelea siempre había muertos, y con ellos pertenencias de las que podrías adueñarte. Debido a esto, cada vez parecía ser que se unían más hombres a la causa. Y siguieron acudiendo hasta que finalmente la inmovilizaron por completo.

Fue el llamado Kyuu Fong el que acabó sentado a horcajadas sobre ella. Tiró con brusquedad de la tela del yukata para después separarle las piernas a la fuerza.

Comenzó a gritar de impotencia y humillación. No se había sentido tan débil y a merced de nadie en toda su vida. Por mucho que trataba de liberarse le resultaba imposible. Por más patadas que quiera dar, sus piernas estaban bloqueadas. Por no responderle no lo hacía ni su propia voz.

Hubiera preferido morir. Mil veces muerta antes de haber presenciado la deshonra que vivió a continuación.

De pronto se sintió las piernas libres y consiguió incorporarse de un ágil salto, propinándole una buena patada en el estómago a su agresor. Para su sorpresa, al hacerlo, la cabeza de Fong rodó por el suelo dejando tras su paso un hilillo de sangre.

Había muerto decapitado por el finísimo filo de una katana. Y ella… no lo había hecho.

"¡Eh cabrón¡Si querías tirártela el primero tan sólo tendrías que haberlo dicho!" –le espetó uno de ellos.

Yachiru se giró para distinguir a quién se dirigía.

Se quedó helada al verle. Pero no tanto como el hombre que se había atrevido a soltarle aquello, pues segundos más tarde caía al suelo inerte.

Aquello fue más de lo que la chica pudo soportar. No parecía haberse conformado con deshonrarla al ayudarla de aquella manera: matando al hombre que debería haber agonizado en sus manos. No, ahora tenía que callar también a aquel otro. Y lo peor de todo era que había visto cómo todos aquellos hombres habían podido con ella de aquella forma tan patética y se habían aprovechado. Era lamentable. En la vida había sufrido tanta humillación.

Sí, desde luego habría sido muchísimo mejor morir.

Notó una terrible rabia revolverse en su interior, se agachó rápidamente para recoger su zampakutou del suelo, y sin pararse a pensar, embistió con ella al resto de hombres que tenía cerca y quedaban con vida. Quería destrozarles, hacerles pagar toda la vergüenza que le hacían sentir en ese momento. Les hubiera gustado verlos retorcerse de dolor mutilados y suplicando por sus patéticas vidas.

Pero él no lo permitió.

Antes de que consiguiera destrozar al primero de ellos, se vio trasladada por un largísimo shumpa que la llevó muy lejos de allí. Tan sólo se detuvo cuando su espalda chocó con fuerza contra una de las ruinosas paredes, y pudo volver a mirar a su peculiar _salvador_ a los ojos.

_Lo odiaba._

"Tan sólo te lo preguntaré una vez y espero que me contestes¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" –preguntó autoritario.

En su sien se distinguía una vena latente que dejaba ver cuán enfadado estaba. Pero ella lo estaba aún más. Con él, con ella, con ellos… con todo.

"Lo mismo podría preguntar yo de ti." –le soltó, sin mucha amabilidad que digamos.

"Estoy trabajando." –informó sin inmutarse.

"Yo también."

"Permíteme que lo dude." – le dijo con frialdad, dando un repaso a las vestimentas de la chica. Al darse cuenta de que aquel hombre había hecho jirones la parte baja del yukata, apartó la mirada al instante. – "Haz el favor de taparte." – le ordenó, apartándose de su lado.

Lo observó con el rabillo del ojo y obedeció sin rechistar. Deshizo los nudos y luego volvió a vestirse cubriéndose más con la tela.

Despacio, muy despacio. Su mente todavía le daba vueltas sumergida en el aprensivo recuerdo de Fong. Nunca olvidaría aquella cara ni aquel momento.

Así como también se le había quedado grabado a fuego la primera vez que contempló algo así. Entonces le pareció divertido, y los gritos de la mujer afectada la más clara muestra de debilidad en el mundo.

_Qué equivocada estaba..._

_¿O es que se había vuelto débil¿Era por eso que habían tenido que intervenir por ella?_

Todavía no comprendía qué es lo que hacía él allí, en un lugar como ese. De no ser porque sabía de antemano que era imposible, habría dicho que la había estado siguiendo desde que salió del Seireitai. Pero tan sólo Yumichika y a lo mucho Ikkaku, sabían que se había dirigido a ese lugar.

Se acercó a él con paso tembloroso.

No podía creerlo.

Kusajishi Yachiru temblaba.

Otra vez por culpa de esa incesante agonía. Ese vacío, que tras la marcha de su capitán había ido incrementando poco a poco. Y ahora, con el reciente episodio vivido, se había transformado en algo insufrible que era incapaz de soportar.

Añoraba a su capitán. Necesitaba en ese instante y más que nunca el sosiego que le producía su persona. Querría haberle abrazado y estar pegada a él durante unos largos minutos. Eso siempre la reconfortaba. Le daba fuerza. Era como si absorbiera parte de él y le brindara todas las energías necesarias para poder continuar.

Ahora no estaba. Todo eso no eran más que pensamientos que se alejaban volando.

Por primera vez dudaba de si misma. La incertidumbre y vulnerabilidad la atacaron en un momento bajo. No sabía si conseguiría hallar el paradero de Kenpachi.

Pero debía hacerlo…

Y sabía que _él _no se lo iba a permitir.

El mero hecho de verlo ahí, de pié, dándole la espalda, le provocaban prominentes arcadas. Nunca su presencia le había resultado desagradable. Sin embargo, en ese instante le hubiera gustado pisotearlo como se le puede hacer a un repulsivo gusano.

_¿Quién se había creído que era para aparecer de la nada y acabar con esos tipos en su lugar¡En su nombre¿Quién se había creído para deshonrarla aún más?_

Era cruel.

Lo que más le dolía de todo aquello, era que por mucho que quisiera destrozarle, era alguien intocable.

Una de dos:

O debía obedecerle, o guardarle respeto.

"¿Vas a contestarme?" –le insistió, sin apaciguar el tono de voz.

A pesar de que habían estado a la par durante ya más de un siglo en su labor de shingamis, Hitsugaya Toushiro, no podía definirse como alguien piadoso.

Giró ligeramente la cabeza para comprobar que la chica ya se había vestido, y posteriormente se volvió por completo buscando su mirada.

No pudo huir.

A lo largo del tiempo, había conseguido hacer de sus ojos un arma infalible con la que intimidar al enemigo. Y aunque a ella no se le apabullara tan fácilmente, quedó atrapada por el gélido brillo que desprendían sus ojos.

"Lo he hecho." –se limitó a contestar, sin contener su ira.

Él chasqueó la lengua, perdiendo la paciencia.

Detestaba los juegos. Pero conocía a la perfección que ella era incansable. No soltaría prenda hasta que se rebajara a explicarle el motivo por el cuál se encontraba allí.

"Misión de búsqueda y captura. Se nos ha ordenado atrapar a aquellos traidores que huyeron a estos distritos para interrogarlos. Kyuu Fong era uno de ellos. Se cree que puedan esconder inform…

"Y tu lo has matado¿no?" –explotó, al escucharlo hablar como si estuviera dando un discurso en una conferencia. Siempre tan pragmático e inalterable.

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera¿Dejarte _ahí_?"

Como toda respuesta, Yachiru le escupió sin ningún miramiento en la cara, acertando de lleno en su párpado derecho.

"De nada…" –contestó él, al tiempo que se limpiaba.

"¡Ha sido humillante! No pedí ayuda…" – comenzó.

Sin embargo, antes de poder continuar, el chico la empotró cara a la pared inmovilizándola por completo. – "... ¿Qué haces cabrón?"- Gritó asustada, forcejeando. En cualquier otro momento, habría podido con él. No obstante, el hecho de volver a sentir a alguien cerca... el repentino contacto físico, la alteró. Debido a esto, inexplicablemente, se sentía débil y las fuerzas le fallaban. ¿Por qué?

Luego notó cómo buscaba sus muñecas y las aprisionaba en conjunto.

"Humillarte." –repitió sarcástico. – "¿A ti que te parece?" -le dijo creando en torno a sus manos una cinta de hielo. - "Ya que no te ha dado la gana de contestar, desobedeciendo y faltándole al respeto a un superior, te devolveré al Seireitai esposada. Haré que te metan en una celda de retención, y tal vez entonces le cuentes lo que hacías en un lugar como este, sola y buscando pelea, al propio comandante."

Al escuchar sus palabras, Yachiru dejó de luchar.

_Sola... Había dicho sola._

Le faltaba el aire. El pecho le pesaba cada vez más y más. No pudo soportarlo.

Esta vez, en lugar de aprovechar las circunstancias y convertirse en aquella teniente que todo el Gotei 13 temía y respetaba, le fallaron las rodillas y se dejó caer incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

"No creas que el tirarte al suelo te servirá de algo. No me importa tener que llevarte arrastras." -le soltó él.

Aunque había algo en aquella situación que ya no encajaba. Ella, precisamente ella, nunca se habría tirado al suelo en una rabieta, para salirse con la suya. Había previsto tener que recurrir incluso a su zampakutou... pero en ningún momento esto.

A parte de que ya no parecía oponer resistencia alguna, la joven shinigami se había quedado con la cara oculta tras su larga melena rosácea. Un rostro tapado por la vergüenza y el desconcierto, del que se averiguaban lágrimas.

La soltó.

En el instante en el que una presa se desborda, no hay acción divina ni humana que pueda detenerla. Ni si quiera él se veía capaz de congelar el momento.

"...Yachiru-chan..." -comenzó entonces, olvidándose por un instante de su cargo y el deber. Tratándola como aquella niña con la que habían compartido juegos, historias y caramelos, en sus primeros años como shinigamis. - "¿Qué...?" -trató de preguntarle, buscando una respuesta lógica a todo aquello.

Lo cierto era que se esperaba que saliera huyendo y no respondiera. No fue así.

La chica tomó aire, intentando tranquilizarse y luego habló:

"Es Ken-chan... ¡Se ha ido!" -exclamó finalmente, alzando la cabeza y contemplándolo con los ojos empapados.

Lo dijo de una forma en la que no hizo falta preguntar nada más. El dolor que reflejaban sus palabras, hacía que se comprendiera todo lo demás.

"Por eso he venido a buscarle." -se defendió la chica, acusando al otro con la mirada. - "Tengo que encontrarle y traerle de vuelta. ¡Tengo que ir¿No lo entiendes?"

Se la quedó mirando pensativo, y luego se agachó a su lado para liberarla de sus ataduras.

La chica tampoco escapó esta vez. Permaneció arrodillada y sollozando largo rato. Sacudiéndose de esa forma todo ese angustioso peso que le impedía avanzar. Y aunque no lo consiguió del todo, pues el vacío que le había dejado su capitán ocupaba gran parte de su ser, las lágrimas limpiaron el velo que le tapaba el camino.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando la teniente ya se había tranquilizado y llevaban largos minutos de incómodo silencio, Toushiro habló:

"Si ya te has calmado, explícame eso de que Zaraki se ha ido y vas a buscarlo. ¿Sabes dónde está al menos?"

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

_¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa¿O es que la estaba insultado?_

"Sí." -se limitó a contestar, bastante seca.

"Bien, entonces levanta. Contra antes lo encontremos antes volveremos a casa." -le dijo poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano.

Yachiru lo miró con los ojos como platos.

¿Había oído bien? _¿Volveremos?_

"¿Qué?" -preguntó incrédula. - "¿Estás diciendo que tú también vienes?" -medio rió escéptica, incorporándose sola y deshechando su ayuda.

El chico asintió lentamente.

"¡Ni hablar!" -bufó Yachiru. - "Tu no tienes ni idea de...

"Te daré a elegir entre dos opciones." -la cortó, alzando la voz por encima de la suya. -"La primera es volver conmigo al Seireitai apresada; La segunda es volver conmigo al Seireitai apresada, bajo la supervisión de tu capitán. Tú decides."

Yachiru frunció el ceño irritada.

"¿Hay alguna opción que no te incluya ni a ti, ni al Seireitai, ni estar presa?"

La mirada que le dirigió el joven capitán entonces, fue suficiente respuesta.

"Qué poco original..." - resopló resignada. - "En cuanto encontremos a Kenchan te machacará... Entonces desearás no haberte incluido en el trato." -le aseguró cruzándose de brazos.

"Muy bien, en ese caso dime dónde ha ido." -le ordenó, ignorando por completo la última advertencia.

La chica desvió su mirada insegura y luego comenzo a caminar, volviendo a las polvorientas calles de aquel distrito.

"Sígueme." -le dijo.

Él obedeció. Sin embargo no le gustaba en absoluto el hecho de tenerla, precisamente a ella, como guía. Algunos de los subordinados que habían tenido que padecer las instrucciones de la teniente, habían acabado en la clínica de la división 4, debido a ataques de ansiedad y crisis nerviosas. Así que insistió nuevamente:

"¿Vas a decirme a dónde ha ido Zaraki o no?"

Yachiru detuvo su paso.

No estaba segura si debía decírselo. La mejor opción era, sin duda, conseguir despistarlo a lo largo de la marcha y darle esquinazo. Además de que no necesitaba su ayuda para encontrarlo, él no comprendería nunca lo que significaba seguir a Zaraki Kenpachi hasta el final... hasta el fin del mundo, si era necesario.

Sin embargo, no supo porqué, las cosas fueron algo diferentes:

"Dime... ¿Recuerdas tu vida antes de entrar en el Seireitai? Me refiero a que tu también fuiste un niño del Rukongai¿No es cierto?"

Hitsugaya arqueó una ceja, tratando de prever por dónde iba a salirle la chica.

"Sí. Pero no recuerdo mucho." -contestó tajante. No comprendía que tenía que ver eso con Kenpachi. Y desde luego que no consentiría que Yachiru se andara por las ramas y desviara el hilo de la conversación. - "¿A qué ha venido eso, ahora?"

La chica rió divertida.

"¿Te acuerdas de algún juego que te gustara en particular?" -sonrió.

"No. E insisto¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con...

"Kenpachi siempre jugaba conmigo." -le interrumpió, con voz soñadora. Navegando en el recuerdo y la memoria. - "Una vez, después de haber conocido a bola de billar y pavito-chan, quiso compartir con nosotros uno de sus juegos favoritos..." -se interrumpió antes de continuar. - "...Y nos llevó a la muralla de_shi_."

_Shi._

Sabía perfectamente el efecto que tendría esa palabra en el joven capitán. No era tonto. Tenía que haber escuchado hablar de aquel sitio... y no se equivocaba.

Toushiro se había quedado clavado en mitad de la calle. La miraba con los ojos desorbitados de puro pánico. Aquella revelación había sido mucho más que el actual paradero del capitán de la undécima división.

_Aquel hombre, estaba loco._

Pero si bien Yachiru había creído que al decírselo, lo dejaría atrás, apartado con su cobardía. Para su sorpresa, el chico tragó saliva y dio un paso al frente.

"Andando."

**Continuará... **

* * *

_Muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos! Y también a Hinamori Hyuga que me ayudó con la personalidad de Yachiru adolescente! Además que hizo un dibujo precioso de ella!_

_Bueno, ya sabéis más cosas. Hitsugaya es su acompañante oficial... y les queda algo de camino por recorrer hasta llegar a Shi. _

_Si queréis que esto siga adelante... ya sabéis! Dejadme comentarios con vuestras preguntas, dudas, críticas buenas/malas y amenazas de muerte!

* * *

_

REVIEW!


End file.
